This invention relates to a tractor front-end loader provided with at least one strut for locking the loader in raised position.
Such loaders are already known, but their locking struts have to be moved bodily between operative and inoperative positions. For example, in one such loader the two locking struts are stowed on top of the respective booms.
The object of the present invention is to provide a locking strut which is unobtrusively stowed and easily deployed without the need to move it bodily.